


Simple

by relmer



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I love him, M/M, Modern AU, albert feels bad, also brief history between the delanceys and higgins yikes, and keep up race’s sister, both he and race are v protective of each other, i was going through the comments and someone mentioned those, i’d die for her tbh, jack works at a candy store, not descriptive though, sorry for earlier readers!!, the majority is fluff but light angst is a thing, there’s another fight yikes, they talk in the bathroom, vivian approves of albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relmer/pseuds/relmer
Summary: Nothing ever really seemed to be simple. Except two boys falling in love — that’ll always be simple.(sequel to What a Catch)





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> modern au, everyone looks like they do in newsies live!!
> 
> this is my longest work so far i spent a lot of time on it pls enjoy!

The first thing Race noticed that night when he got home was a text from an unknown number, which he could tell was from Albert. It just asked him for his address and for Race to “literally wear whatever you want to wear, just not a tux or something like that.”

Race made it safely into his room, plugging his phone in and doing his nightly routine. He didn’t know whether or not he should stay up or go to sleep now; he was too energized to sleep.

His phone buzzed.

 **albert:** you still up? **  
** **race:** yeah, can’t sleep  
**albert:** same  
**albert:** but hey, if you sleep now, time will go by faster  
**race:** holy shit you’re right  
**albert:** i always am, especially about you not being straight. finch owes me $10 because of that  
**race:** the guy who brought me into the courtyard earlier?  
**albert:** yep  
**race:** he seems pretty chill tbh  
**albert:** he’s a mess. not as big of one as jojo, though  
**race:** you should see jack  
**race:** imagine me. he’s 2x worse  
**albert:** i don’t know you all too much, so i guess i’m gonna have to take you out on more dates after tomorrow, doll ;)

Race felt his cheeks turn bright red as he couldn’t help but grin. He already knew that tomorrow his entire face was going to be bright red for the entire date, especially since Albert is continuously flirting with him.

 **race:** if tomorrow’s is good and up to my standards, of course **  
albert:** rude!

A few miles away from Race’s house, the ginger boy was currently ignoring the other football players on his team as he texted Race. The team had gone out to celebrate their win at the local ice cream parlor.

“Al!” Romeo, a safety and one of Albert’s close friends, said from next to him. “What’s going on between you and that blond kid?”

“What?” Albert mumbled, not glancing up from his phone.

“He’s probably texting him right now!” a freshman yelled, laughing.

“You bet your weak ass I am.”

“Siddown!” Romeo said to the freshman, the other players starting to also laugh.

“Ooh,” a harsh voice said from behind Albert, the team silencing immediately, “there’s a fag on the football team!”

Another boy walked up to the group, a sneer on his face. “What’d ya say, Oscar?” Number Fifty five's a faggot? What will his coach say?”

Romeo rested a hand on Albert’s shoulder. “Oscar, Morris, you two should probably leave before you two get kicked out.”

Heads snapped towards the owner of the parlor, who stood behind the counter and glared at the brothers.

“And we aren’t taking it outside,” Romeo added quickly.

“It’s all up to DaSilva,” Morris drawled out. “Either the fag can defend his honor, or-“

Albert shot up and out of his chair, the Delancey brothers exchanging smirks and leading him outside. As soon as they got into the parking lot, Oscar turned to punch Albert but the ginger beat him to it.

“Al!” Romeo shouted, wisely choosing to not step in. “Behind you!”

Morris had snuck up behind Albert, spinning him around and punch him directly in the nose. That’s when Romeo ran forward, along with another junior, Specs. They pulled the three apart and stood in between them.

“No more,” Specs demanded, pointing at the Delancey’s as Romeo held Albert back. “You say anything to any of us or come near us, I will tell the cops or _personally_ take care of you two.”

The brothers nodded, Oscar dragging Morris away from the parking lot. The team stared after the two as a sophomore, Tommy, handed Albert his phone.

“You’ve been getting non-stop texts,” he said.

Albert thanked him and checked the phone, seeing that the boy was indeed correct. He had nearly ten texts, all from Race.

 **race:** hello? **  
** **race:** are you okay?  
**race:** albert?  
**race:**...did something happen?  
**race:** hopefully you didn’t get into a crash  
**race:** albert dasilva i swear  
**race:** please respond  
**race:** al?

Albert felt bad, since he’d left the boy on read when he was called out. Instead of fully apologizing just yet, he came up with an idea. He asked Race if he was doing anything (“no”) and if Albert to go to his house.

 **race:** sure...? but why? **  
albert:** i’ll explain when i get there

He left it at that, after assuring Race he was (mostly) alright. He was able to to catch a ride from Specs, who was confused about his request to drop him off at Race’s house, but complied.

It took only a few minutes to get there. Albert leapt out of the car, thanked Specs for the ride, and hurried up to Race’s front door. He was told to softly knock on he door and Race would open it right away, which he did.

“Albert! What the hell happened?” he whispered, the lights too dark to see the entirety of the ginger's face due to shadows.

“I, uh... got into a fight.”

Race stared at him with wide eyes before yanking the boy inside. They stayed quiet as Race led Albert into the upstairs bathroom. Race turned on the light, tensing up when he could finally see the bruises and cuts on Albert’s face.

Albert tried to lighten the mood. “I kicked their asses-“

“There was more than one?”

“Two... and the rest of the football team stopped it before it got worse.”

“Sit down.” Race pointed at the closed toilet, grabbing the first aid kid from under the sink. “Where the hell were you?”

“That one ice cream parlor not too far away. The team always goes there when we win a game,” Albert explained,” and we’re undefe- _ow!”_

Race smirked; he’d pressed the washcloth against the side of Albert’s face right then on purpose. There was rubbing alcohol on the washcloth, and when Race shifted it, Albert’s hand flew up to tightly grip the blond’s wrist.

“That hurts,” he whined, acting like a little kid.

Race shushed him, passing the washcloth to his other hand. He slipped the one Albert was holding onto into the ginger’s hand, so they were now holding hands.

It was in between a romantic and platonic gesture, but both felt their cheeks flame. Race didn’t meet Albert’s eyes, but the latter was staring directly at him and studying his face.

“You’re so pretty,” he mumbled.

The only response he got was Race tightening his grip on Albert’s hand. The ginger grinned, flinching when Race purposefully ‘hurt’ him again.

“Rude!”

“I’m the one who’s cleaning you up, so be grateful.” He was silent for a moment. “Why’d you fight them, and then come to me?”

He paused when he noticed Albert’s expression. Albert wasn’t meeting his eyes, fiddling with the bottom of his own shirt.

“Al?” Race asked softly.

He spoke quickly at first. “They called us both... fags. And wouldn’t leave the team alone, so I fought them outside.”

Race shook his head. “It’s so stupid that homophobes are still a thing. Who were they?”

“Drop-outs from my school,” Albert said. “You don’t have to worry about them. They usually don’t leave their house anymore.”

“Did they hurt you anywhere besides your face?”

“Nah.”

“Good. Don’t want this to turn out like a cliche fanfiction. They’re usually... interesting.”

Albert raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Who says it can’t be cliche?”

He was grinning up at Race, who rolled his eyes.

“You have to pick me up in...,” he pulled out his phone. “Less than twelve hours.”

“Why can’t I just stay here?”

“Go home, fuckboy.”

“I don’t have a car.”

Race sighed, but Albert could see the amusement on his face. He held a hand out, helping the ginger up. (Even though he didn’t need to. He just liked holding Albert’s hand.)

“I _guess_ you can stay here,” Race teased.

“Aw, thanks, bro.”

“Did you seriously just ‘bro’ me?” Race said, eyebrows raised. “You literally asked me out on a date.”

Albert shrugged. “I call everyone bro.”

“So it’s not just for me, nice.”

It took Albert a moment to realize Race was just joking. The two stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Albert leaned against the wall, hand covering his mouth.

Race’s mouth was slightly open as his laughter trailed off and he gazed at Albert.

_Holy shit, I’m in love._

He didn’t notice Albert stop until he said something.

“Race?”

“Shit — sorry, you’re just really pretty and also hot and I’m realizing I like you a lot and I never know how to stop rambling, but I’m really glad we met and you came here earlier and-“

Albert’s hands rested on Race’s shoulders, stopping the blond’s rambling. “Calm down, okay? I like you a lot, too. Especially if I asked you out on a date then like an hour later beat two people up because they insulted you.”

Race turned the color of Albert’s hair on his cheeks, ears, and back of his neck. He couldn’t help but grin.

“It’s like almost 1am, so should we go to bed?” he asked.

“Good idea.”

Albert dropped his hands from Race’s shoulders, letting the blond lead him to the latter’s room. Race slept at the top of his bunk bed, Albert on the bottom. (Race nearly fell off, scaring Albert in the middle of the night.)

– – –

Albert woke up the next morning to Race carefully climbing down the ladder from the top bunk. The ginger made a muffled noise and this time he was the one to scare Race.

“What time is it?”

Race squinted. “Hold on.” He shuffled around as Albert turned to face him. “9:27.”

“You wear glasses.” Albert stared in shock, now fully awake. He then proceeded to shove his face into the pillow.

“Yeah... I usually wear contacts. Glasses get in the way of everything. By the way, where are we going later?”

Albert picked his head up. “I’ll let you decide if you wear your glasses during it.”

“I can’t believe you’re already making a deal with me, DaSilva.”

“You look good in them, Higgins.”

Race shook his head, a hint of a smile on his face. “Well, we might as well go eat. Get up, fuckboy.” He picked up Albert’s pillow and hit him on the head with it.

“Hey!” Albert grabbed the pillow, throwing it at the blond. “I’ll have you know that I’m asexual. I don’t want to have sex, like _ever.”_

“You’re still a fuckboy,” Race teased with a grin. “I bet you flirt with everybody you come across.”

“One, I’m gay, and two, only the pretty blond boys with eyes that literally shine. Like, what the hell? How do they _do_ that?”

Race was starting to blush. He tossed the pillow back on the bed. “Get up. My parents will want to meet you. Especially since you slept over without me asking them.”

“Will there be breakfast?”

“Most likely, yes.”

That got Albert up, and he quickly pulled on his shirt from yesterday (Race let him borrow basketball shorts to sleep in). The two left Race’s room, a door just down the hall opening and Race’s younger sister stepped out, rubbing her eyes.

“You’re gonna be in trouble,” she said with a grin. “Also, next time you two hang out, don’t talk so loudly in the bathroom. You kept me up.”

Race hit her lightly on the head. “Shut it. At least I’ve come out to the parents.”

“They have a bet of when I will. They bet on you, too.”

 _”What?”_ Race nearly sprinted down the stairs, his sister and Albert trailing behind. “You two bet on me coming out?”

His mother, her blonde hair tied up in a bun, grinned at him. “It was so obvious after sixth grade.”

“He told me about it when we were at least in elementary school,” Race’s sister said, “so I would’ve won that bet.”

Albert leaned against a counter, amused as he watched the family banter back and forth. Mrs. Higgins noticed him first, a mischievous glint now twinkling in her eyes.

“Race! Who’s this?”

“We met at the library. He’s on the Pulitzer High football team,” Race said slowly.

“And they’re going out on a date today.”

_”Vivian!”_

Mr. Higgins raised an eyebrow. “Are you?” He turned to the boy who now held everyone’s attention. “What’s your name?”

“Albert DaSilva, sir.”

“What grade?”

“Eleventh.”

The man nodded. “You seem nice and respectful. Just don’t hurt him, because then we’ll have a _mighty_ big problem.”

“He beat up two people last night because they insulted Race,” Vivian said.

“And how long have you two known each other?”

“Since Tuesday,” Race said.

“They’ll be fine,” Mrs. Higgins assured her husband. “I’m assuming the bruises on your face are from the fight?”

Albert nodded.

“Who were they?”

“The Delancey brothers.”

The household froze, all four of the Higgins’ staring wide-eyes at the ginger. Albert noticed Race reach a hand up to rub his left shoulder.

“Morris and Oscar?” Vivian asked carefully, receiving a nod.

“Why did they fight you?” Mr. Higgins demanded.

“They... called Race and I slurs and wouldn’t leave us — the team — alone. So I fought them outside, before two of my friends stopped it.” Albert looked at the family on confusion. “Why? How do you know them?”

“Just a few months ago, they landed me in the hospital and got away,” Race said quietly.

Everyone grew silent, Race refusing to meet Albert’s eyes.

“Uh, let’s get to breakfast?” Vivian suggest, breaking the awkward silence.

“Good idea,” Mrs. Higgins said, her and her husband hurrying into the kitchen. Vivian followed them after a moment of hesitation, leaving her brother and Albert alone.

“...Race?”

The blond shook his head and finally looked up when Albert slowly walked towards him. He tensed when he was pulled into a hug, but hugged back nearly right away.

“They won’t mess with you guy anymore,” Albert promised. “I’ll make sure of it. They’ve beaten up far too many of my friends, and multiple times.”

“I can literally defend myself, Al. I’m a black belt in jiu-jitsu.”

Albert pulled back. _”What?”_

“I’m not super good with offense stuff, though-“

“You — you...damn.”

“Don’t get a boner, DaSilva.”

Albert’s mouth fell open. He shook his head countless times as he stepped away.

“I’m just kidding, idiot.”

“I’m never talking to you again.”

“What’d he do this time?” Vivian asked, walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch.

“Literally nothing,” Race said.

_”Bull.”_

“You’re like, twelve,” so go away.”

“I’m almost fourteen!”

“Almost.”

“Breakfast!” Mr. Higgins called from the dining room.

– – –

At noon, like planned, Albert and Race left for their date after Mrs. Higgins stopped by Albert’s house for him to change. She then brought them back and let them loose.

Race wore his glasses, Albert grinning at that and asking where the former wanted to go.

“We could do a cliche date or something strange.”

“Didn’t last night you say that you don’t want this to be like a cliche fanfic?” the ginger teased.

“It’s definitely heading in that direction.” Race pondered ideas for a moment, his face soon lighting up. “We could visit Jack at the store he works at and mess around with him.”

Albert’s clap was somewhere between fake and real. “I finally get to meet the famous Jack Kelly!”

“He’s a big snooze,” Vivian shouted. She had ran to catch up with them and was slightly panting. “I’m joining you guys; Mom’s orders.”

“What, she doesn’t trust us?” Race said with a groan.

“Oh, she does. She just wants me to annoy the shit out of you.” The blonde grinned at them, proceeding to skip ahead, since she knew the way to the candy store where Jack worked.

Race snorted, shaking his head.

“At least she’s off in her own world now.”

“True.” He glanced at Albert, taking the latter’s hand with a soft grin.

Albert’s heart soared. He was always quick to fall for someone, and the pretty blond boy with the blue eyes that were luminous even behind his glasses.... _Damn,_ Albert had fallen hard.

Race tugged on his hand as they reached the store, bubbling with excitement. “They make the majority of their stuff, and it’s always so good!”

“He gets a new thing every time we come here,” Vivian chimed in. “And that’s a lot.”

“I’ve never even _seen_ this place before,” Albert admitted as the trio walked inside. They took a deep breath, the air exploding with dozens of heavenly scents.

“Let me guess,” Jack Kelly called from behind the counter, “this is the Albert I’ve heard so much about from Race’s non-stop ranting?”

Albert grinned, his cheeks a light pink. “And you must be the QB of the team we recently beat.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he burst into immediate conversation with the ginger about football, while Race and Vivian scoured the store. They grabbed everything they’ve ever had and wanted Albert to try, including a few new ones for themselves.

“Can I have my date back?” Race asked when they went back over, arms piled high with candy.

“Aw, is Racer jealous?” Jack said with his signature smirk.

“Do you get jealous when I talk to Davey for like twenty minutes?”

“Jealous that you have his attention and I can’t cuddle him, yes.”

“Can we just pay and go?” Vivian whined. “You guys are basically rubbing in my face the fact that I’m still single.”

Race snorted. “One, Jack’s the only one who’s not. Two, you’re literally thirteen, idiot.”

“We’re on a date, though,” Albert pointed out.

“With a third wheel.”

“That’ll be $32.76,” Jack said.

They paid, exchanging farewells, then left the store. When Vivian told them about a playground not too far away, they hurried there (to both eat and mess around). Vivian made her way to the jungle gym while Albert and Race sat at the top of the slides, protected from the sun.

The pair enjoyed each other’s company as they watched Vivian trash talk a group of sixth grade boys who wouldn’t leave her alone. Race noticed her eyes flick up to them; a silent plead for help.

Race and Albert looked at each other, then slid down the slides to ‘rescue’ Vivian.

“Hey!” Race yelled at the boys. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The four boys turned, their faces contorting into fear when they saw the two boys who towered over them. Especially Albert, who was on the football team, and they could very clearly see that due to the tank top he wore.

“Shit-“

“We, uh-“

“Were just leaving!”

“Y-yeah, sorry!”

The four of them sprinted to their bikes, leaving the area as fast as they could. Vivian looked at her brother and Albert with glee when the sixth graders were gone.

“That was _awesome!_ I now fully approve of your boyfriend, Race.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Albert said.

“We’re not dating! Yet.” Race mumbled the last part.

Albert gave him a giant grin. “At least let me take you out on a few more dates.”

Race shook his head, but was also smiling. “And what do I get out of it?”

“You get to hang out with me.”

“And there’s a million percent chance you two will end up dating,” Vivian said.

“Sounds good then, I guess,” Race teased.

“Rude!” Albert said.

– – –

They did end up going on several more dates, Albert asking Race out after the seventh one. He’d done it very casually, but it was cute, nice, and simple — all what Race liked. Albert wasn’t cute (he was handsome), nor always super nice (he was always jokingly rude), and he definitely wasn’t simple.

But the way the pair fell in love, that was simple. Two boys dating, that was simple. Two boys growing up into men while they continued to date, that was simple. Two men getting engaged and soon married, that was simple. Two men living out the rest of their lives together, through sickness and health, til death do they part, that was simple.

Not all love stories are simple, but the one of Albert DaSilva and Racetrack Higgins? That was simple.


End file.
